RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 14
"You left camp!?" Stoatscar asked', '''surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Oops. thought Creekkit. "Well, kind of, yeah." He admitted. WOLFBLAZE 14:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Please... just don't do it again." Stoatscar meowed and licked his head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:32, November 1, 2015 (UTC) That went better then I thought it would. Creekkit thought. ---- "How was it?" Runningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:33, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stoatcscar glared at Runningstrike and rolled her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:34, November 1, 2015 (UTC) What was wrong with that? Runningstrike left camp all the time when he was kit....and even now on the days he was supposed to stay in camp, he still left, there was no problem with it. WOLFBLAZE 14:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar narrowedd her eyes. "When Ieft camp as a kit and apprentice..., and warrior... I ran into trees." she told Creekkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "What? You didn't meann to do that?" Runningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:40, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "No I didn't, but this is a good leson why to not leave camp without someone, ''warrior ''with you." Stoatscar stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "When I left camp I didn't run into trees!" Runningstrike added. WOLFBLAZE 14:43, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Creekkit isn't you. Do you really want your kit to leave camp when he's not even one moon old?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:44, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "But I was just saying that not all kits that leave camp run into trees! And I didn't tell him to leave camp!" WOLFBLAZE 14:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! I know they don't all run into trees! and I know you didn't tell him to leave camp!" Stoatscar snapped and angerly walked out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "That was werid." Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 14:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart groomed her fluffy speckled pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:48, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Walking out of camp, Runningstrike found the tree that he had climbed. There was nothing unsafe about the tree....why was no one allowed to climb it? WOLFBLAZE 14:50, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (what is with the tree?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (You will find out, young feather of patches) Why not climb it again? Runningstrike climbed the tree, somewhat carefully. WOLFBLAZE 14:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (I don't know what to do here...) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (XD...?) The branch, must have been fifty feet in the air, snapped. Runningstrike was on it. So I guess that's why RUnningstrike thought, as he fell. WOLFBLAZE 14:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flicked an ear and approached Sharpkit. "Sorry, Sharpkit... My brother just thinks everyone is a crazy murderous cat like our father. But I think I set him straight. I know you're not a bad cat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 15:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) This could be trouble Runningstrike thought. Quickly, Runningstrike grabbed hold of the tree bark, and climbed down. "That was awesome!" Runningstrike mewed. WOLFBLAZE 15:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar sat down by the ShadeClan border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Creekkit, want to leave again?" Runningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 16:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (lol runningstrikes a bad father) Darkkit padded over. "Can I come?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Runningstrike mewed. (He is a bad warrior!) WOLFBLAZE 17:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (I can't picture him as a leader) "Okay." Darkkit mewed. "Where to?" she asked eyeing Creekkit. He looked a bit like her father. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (The whole Clan would fall) "How about over there, by the bordor, no one ever go's there!" Runningstrike suggested. WOLFBLAZE 17:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." she mewed and then began to tremble. She tried to stop. ''Why am I shaking? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC)'' "Are you okay?" Creekkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 18:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." she meowed flecking an ear. ''Am I? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC)'' "Why are you shaking?" Creekkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 18:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (What is happening to her????) "But isn't that a problem?" WOLFBLAZE 18:06, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (her trivia has the answer) "It happens alot." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Do you want to go see Dewbramble?" RUnningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 18:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (Wait she is having eplieptic seizure?) WOLFBLAZE 18:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit fell asleep.---- Sharpkit let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, you're brother clearly doesn't like me...But you should be thankful for his protectiveness."---- Sparkpaw sat alone.Silverstar' 18:14, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (Why is Pumpkinkit asleep in the middle of the day???) "Should we go back to camp?" Creekkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 18:17, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (cat-nap c:) Growing bored, Sparkpaw rose to his paws and exited camp to hunt alone.'Silverstar' 18:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (XD)Turning to the kits Runningstrike asked, "Do you want to go back?" WOLFBLAZE 18:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop. "No, I'm fine now." she meowed and padded ahead of them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw looked away. "Yeah, I guess.." She murmered. "But I still don't approve of his hostility towards you." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 23:44, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you sure you okay? Do you wang to see Dewbramble?" Runningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Darkkit mewed and kept going forward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "But don't you think this could be a problem?" WOLFBLAZE 02:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine! It's happened before." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Just since it happened befored doesn't make it okay." Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Darkkit suddenly snarled. "No cat has been like me before so what could he do?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Backing up, Creekkit snarled back. "He can read minds!" He snapped. WOLFBLAZE 02:31, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What? he can? how do you know?" Darkkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:32, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "It is kind of a long story....I heard Wolfstar talk about it." Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I will NOT go to Dewbramble no matter what you do!" Darkkit yowled [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, watch your mouth it was a suggesten!" Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "FIESTY WENCH!" Darkkit screamed and ran away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:37, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Come back her you mismade slug!" Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Fiesty wench! fiesty wench! fiesty wench!" Darkkit ran aorund in cricles screaming. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:39, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, what is up with you?" Creekkit asked, sure that Darkkit was insane. WOLFBLAZE 02:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing!" Darkkit meowe suddenly and stoped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Huh?" Creekkit asked, WOLFBLAZE 02:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing.." Darkkit mewed and walked slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Blinking, Creekkit paused. WOLFBLAZE 02:44, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What?" she asked [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "The moons, is...red." Creekkit mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "it is?" Darkkit turned and looked up. It was! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Runningstrike asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:50, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "The moons red!" Darkkit pointed at the moon. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:54, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "It is!" Runningstrke mewed. WOLFBLAZE 14:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What should we do? what if it's a bad omen?" Darkkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:26, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver saw the kits. "Erm, what are you doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw blinked up at the moon. "It looks like me..." He echoed to himself, puzzled.---- Sharpkit nudged Sapphirepaw. "Wanna share a blackbird?"Silverstar' 17:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stromriver turned to Runningstrike. "What are they doing out here?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit finally awoke from her cat-nap, and looked around the nursery to find it practically empty. Blinking in confusion, she poked around. ''Where did everyone go? Great StarClan, I miss everything interesting...!Silverstar' 17:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Quicky, Creekkit ran into his den. "Pumpkinkit! I left camp! Twice!"'"He bragged. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 18:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC)'' S''tormrirver rolled his eyes and walked away. He deicded to hunt by the CaveClan border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 19:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Wiki Stuff Category:RockClan